Dog & Duck Days
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Before the Smash Brothers next tournament Hunter and Quackton Meet up with Yoshi and Pikachu where they meet a unusual visitor. Starring Inkling. Enjoy Read & review!
1. Bullets & Ink

**Author's Note: After starting my 100-word chapter project I become a bigger fan of Duck Hunt. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers, but I want to get the new game so badly!**

It was morning inside the living quarters of the Smash Mansion Hunter, Quackton was sleeping and awoke to the sounds of surprisingly chirping birds. Quackton, a lady duck with purple feathers, awoke first, looking around their reasonably standard room, it had a TV on the wall, an eating area complete with a mini fridge, a bathroom like room, and a balcony overlooking the vast fields and Garden. The only things that were their's were Hunter's tennis ball collection, his bones and other knick-knacks in the corner, various clay pieces decorated on the selves, and pictures of their Master Nick they got while visiting him.

 _"We should revisit him sometime."_ It was then Hunter awoke with a yawn moving his limbs. "Glad you woke up, I was just about to do it myself."

"Do it, and I bite you." Hunter laughed his lesser mocking laugh and had a playful tone in his words. "So what you say we get some breakfast bud?" Hunter was a dog, a mix of a brown lab and a beagle. He was more jokey while Quackton was a bit more serious , all in all, they were quite a pair. They along with their Master Nick are known collectively as Duck Hunt.

As the duo went to the elevator to the first floor of the mansion, Quackton asked. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well after breakfast we should start training, then practice calling matches." They pressed the button standing on top of each other. "So who do you want to train with?"

Quackton lifted her head. "I know the perfect people, let's hope they're available."

 **Meanwhile In Little Mac's gym**

Inside an empty arena, Two figures stood on a ramp way staring across to the other side.

" 3, 2, 1, Go!" In a blur of motion, a shape moved past the boxing ring and up the ramp way. The shape stops revealing a yellow mouse with a thunderbolt tail. "Let's see them top that."

"Nice going Pikachu. Now my turn!" A green dinosaur gathered three green spotted eggs and threw them at separate targets around the gym in rapid succession. "Man those guys are lucky, we have our stuff recorded."

"Honestly, to think people can do this insane stuff with a controller," Pikachu said running up to the dino on all fours. "Well let's get some breakfast then continue this later Yoshi."

"Sure, but man if only we had such freedom in our respective games." Yoshi hummed, as they left the gym. "Master Hand was right in saying we should train for the next tournament."

"Still I wonder what will happen this year, you know with the whole Everyone is Here! Thing." Pikachu exclaimed dramatically raising its arms.

"Every time it gets a bit nuttier, something got to give," Yoshi looked at his friend. Pikachu laughed a "Chu Chu Chu."

As they walked along the road, they saw Brewster's cafe The Roost. "Gotta admit those animal crossing character's joining classed this town up," Yoshi nodded as the two went inside. Hunter and Quackton where also in the café.

"Hello, what will it be today?" Asked a green rooster the owner.

"Breakfast burrito with ranch and sriracha no tomato, and a hot chocolate," Pikachu said pulling money from out of nowhere.

"Fruit salad and some coffee," Yoshi added also pulling money out of nowhere. Quackton waved them over, so Yoshi and Pikachu sat down.

"So, We were wondering if you two wouldn't mind training with us," Hunter said before finishing up his BBQ chicken flatbread.

"That depends on what you want to work on?" Pikachu said as Brewster came by with Yoshi's and Pikachu's drinks. Hunter and Quackton looked at each other.

"speed and precision, with spacing in mind," Hunter said.

"We also were wondering, if we can hang with you guys." Quackton added, "You know before stuff hits the fan, again." Brewster came back with the food.

"learning by watching old tapes right?" Pikachu asked before biting into his food. He made a scrunched up face. "Hot…"

"We were talking about that earlier," Yoshi clarified ignoring Pikachu's pain. Yoshi had a much easier time eating his meal.

"Well tape studying works, however, we can't get too wrapped up in it," Quackton said and Hunter yawned.

"Besides, there's way too much tape out there." Hunter got out, "Speaking of which we have our other gig to do."

"Oh yeah about that, we can help set that up if you want." "Yoshi said but Pikachu looked annoyed.

"Why even bother that's never going to get done!" Pikachu drank some of his hot chocolate. Hunter, Quackton, and Yoshi stared at him. "What?"

"You might be right actually, but we should at least try," Hunter stated and Quackton nodded.

"I'm sure somebody would appreciate the change and difference from the norm," Yoshi added finishing off his coffee.

"Fine, should we get going then?" Pikachu asked as he heard someone walk through the entrance. "Huh?"

In front of them stood a light-skinned girl in a white T-shirt, black shorts, and pink and blue shoes. What got their attention was her black raccoon-like eyes with orange irises inside them and her long orange hair that looked a bit like tentacles. She took some steps forward revealing a light green container with an orange substance inside it.

"Hello welcome to The Roost! What will it be miss?"

"Shell, that's Miss Shell actually, um I only have money from my home world," She said nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"No problem per the Mayor the first meal is free." Brewster smiled.

"Ok, I'll have a grilled chicken wrap and lemonade to go," Miss Shell then looked for a table next to Yoshi, Pikachu, and Duck Hunt. "So Y'all are smashers too I presume?" She asked the customers, who at this point finished their meals.

"Yeah, anything you want to know?" Yoshi asked being the closest to her.

"Well in addition to sitting under your learning tree, I was curious I could help you um freshen up," MissShell said adverting her gaze from their nakedness to the Roost's nice wooden walls.

"Freshen up?" Pikachu asked. "Well lucky you, I have a cute costume I'm bringing this time around!" Pikachu ears perked up.

"Wait, hold on what exactly are you saying Miss Shell?!" Quackton asked as Brewster came in with MisShell's order.

Patting his friend on his back Hunter tried to reason. "Not all of us have the luxury of wearing clothes. Look name's Hunter, my friend here is Quackton. The other two are Pikachu a Pokemon, and Yoshi the special Yoshi."

"Miss Shell an Inkling. Sorry, we pride ourselves in our fashion its sort of our culture to stay up-to-date. We ink-courage growth and change you see." Miss Shell explained and apologized grabbing her order ready to go.

Pikachu led the rest out of The Roost thanking Brewster and giving him some Smash Bucks. "You know we believe in growth through exploring and creating bonds." Miss Shell just hummed along. "Would you like to join us in training?"

"Sure I'd love to, so where are we going?" Miss Shell asked looking around the various shops, then her new friends.

"Well the best place to train is Battlefield, but we have to get Master Hand's permission for that and Final Destination," Pikachu explained. "I like Little Mac's gym, Wii Fit Studio, and Smashville." Pikachu pointed to the floating arena in the sky.

Miss Shell looked up in awe. "What if someone falls from there, how the Shell do we get up there?!"

"If we wanted a match, we'd have to go back to the mansion, but since it is training, we can ask the Mayor or Isabelle to fly us up there." Yoshi pointed to a hot air balloon station in the middle of the plaza. "As for falling if you focus your eyes, you can notice a magical force field around all the flying stages."

"This helps protect us Smashers by holding us in place, before lifting us back on the stage," Pikachu finished. "Master Hand and even Crazy Hand thought of everything over the years."

"Wow, let's go to Smashville!" Miss Shell beamed everyone smiled at her excitement; luckily the Town Hall was right next to the hot balloon station.

Hunter stopped everybody minus Quackton. "Alright everyone I'll be asking Isabelle for permission to Smashville!" Pikachu and Yoshi just shrugged, while Miss Shell giggled.

Hunter knocked on the door after a few seconds a humanoid dog with a green vest and a black skirt Isabelle answered. "Hunter and Quackton would you like to come in?"

"Normally I would, but we have some training to do, so w-would it be ok if we u-use the hot air balloon?" Hunter nervously got out, suddenly remembering that he was naked. Thanks to Miss Shell reminding him.

"Yeah, of course, would you mind if I watch?" Isabelle asked Hunter got nervous. "I mean I need training too, plus you need a way to get down."

Before Hunter could say anything, Quackton answered. "He'll I mean, We'll love it. Be sure to get a close up of Hunter; I mean us yeah, record it too so its easier to remember."

"Alright be back in a minute or two; I'm rooting for you, Hunter!" Isabelle and Hunter, Eskimo kissed and with a wink she closed the door.

"What the heck man?!" Hunter bopped Quackton on the head.

"What? you were embarrassing yourself, besides now you got motivation," Quackton smirked Isabelle came back out with the keys to the Town Hall and a camera.

"Let's get going everyone!" Isabelle exclaimed getting the other's attention.

It was a little crowded with six beings in the hot air balloon, but there was enough room for everyone. The ride only lasted a few minutes everyone felt the magical force pushing against their bodies, but it was over in an instant as they passed through the magical barrier. In a minute or two they were looking at Smashville.

"So you all going to train at once or one vs. one?" Isabelle asked. Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well normally we fight one vs. one in the tournament, but there are times where we do free for alls too," Pikachu said.

"Let's do one vs. one, for now if we have time and energy, we can do a free for all," Yoshi reasoned everyone nodded.

"So rock, paper, scissors to decide who we train with?" Miss Shell asked everyone looked at their hands a bit confused. " it's easy to pick up, so first two to lose, go first?" Everyone nodded and made a fist.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Miss Shell made rock, Yoshi and Pikachu made scissors, while Hunter made paper. So Miss Shell Smashed Pikachu while getting covered by Hunter, which means Miss Shell vs. Pikachu goes first.

 **Miss Shell vs. Pikachu**

Doing some stretches and checking her Ink tank Miss Shell locked eyes with Pikachu, who appeared to be meditating and waiting for Isabelle to blow her whistle who counted down. "3, 2, 1, Go!" In a flash, Pikachu used Quick Attack to get in close, startled Miss Shell pulled out an Ink-bomb throwing it at Pikachu who tried to deflect it with Thunder. Unfortunately for him, he was unsuccessful, so he took the brunt to the attack covering him in some Ink. Miss Shell ran forward using her splattershot to douse him in more ink, Pikachu jumped over most of it.

Pikachu dashed forward used his head to attack, Miss Shell used her Paint Roller to roll across the stage trapping Pikachu for a second covering him in more ink. Miss Shell took the time to recharge some ink by jumping on the floating platform then going underground; when she returned Pikachu hit her with a quick forward smash shocking her with electricity. Miss Shell flew for a second, but Pikachu followed her smacking her with his body, then electrifying her with his head facing forward. Miss Shell recovered with a back-flip onto the main stage, electing to punch, kick, then shot Pikachu with her Splattershot at point blank range; again covering him with Ink, he entirely was covered in Orange ink!

Seeing this Miss Shell turned into a squid and swan across the stage, hitting Pikachu in said form, she then jumped up to him and did a dropkick send Pikachu back. Pikachu charged his head while in the air once he landed on his feet, he released his Skull Bash Miss Shell used all of this to recharge her ink dodging Pikachu's attack quickly. Pikachu overshot it a bit. However, he readied a smash attack. Unknown to him though Miss Shell saw him coming then waiting, so she used her Squid Super Jump; catching Pikachu by surprise the force knocked him back some, Pikachu got back up and used Thunder hoping to catch MisShell on the way down it didn't work.

In split-second timing, Miss Shell landed, and the force splashed more ink on Pikachu again knocking him back. Pikachu used Quick Attack to confuse Miss Shell, and it startled her again, unlike last time through he got in her face and used a quick up smash a flip using his tail. Pikachu followed up with jumping in the air and flipped again hitting her with his tail, sending her higher. Seeing a storm cloud above her, Miss Shell desperately pulled out an ink-bomb and released it; luck wasn't on her side as she got hit with the Thunder anyway, She and Pikachu both went flying.

Landing near the edge of the platform, Miss Shell and Pikachu both stood to their feet. Unsure what to do they both looked each other and attempted to grab one another, locking eyes they both seemed physically spent. Knowing this they had to options; either call it off now or go until one of them can't no more. They decided to taunt each other Miss Shell did her Booyah while Pikachu waved.

"Good match, um this stuff comes out right?" Pikachu asked Miss Shell smirked.

"Only if we allow it," She teased. "You look good in it. Mr. Chu." She added Pikachu tried shaking it out.

"Man to think she got her juice all over you… lucky man!" Yoshi called out. "Sorry I'm not cleaning that up, nor do I have the ability too." Pikachu stomped angerly to the hot air balloon, Hunter and Quackton were laughing while Isabelle apologized to Pikachu for not bringing her watering can.

Stepping onto the hot air balloon Miss Shell asked. "Speaking of ink Mrs. Mayor, what would you do, if I inked you?" Miss Shell said giving a wink while having a mischievous grin. Isabelle looked down at the Inkling.

 **No Contest**

"So our match is next right?" Quackton asked Isabelle nodded. "Good, ready to fight buddy?"

"Always, how does Plan K sound?" Hunter asked Quackton lifted a wing, but Isabelle looked confused.

"Plan K? it's that far down the list?" Isabelle asked. Hunter just laughed as they jumped onto Smashville where Yoshi was stretching.

 **Duck Hunt vs. Yoshi**

Hunter and Quackton took note of the distance between them and Yoshi. Yoshi locked eyes with them with a spring in his step. "3, 2, 1, Go!" Isabelle counted down. Yoshi ran forward throwing an egg in the air; Hunter jumped back summoning a gunman who shot the egg. He then waited for Yoshi and threw a clay disk, Yoshi jumped over it but got shot anyway knocking him back. Hunter then ran in throwing out a can while doing so; the can was moving forward by itself in an arc. Yoshi got in his egg and rolled forward at a fast speed knocking the can backward.

Yoshi stopped just short of Quackton who tried to peck at him, he ducked and swallowed Quackton laying him into an egg. Hunter now duckless tried attacking Yoshi. However, he was untrained, so Yoshi didn't flinch. Yoshi sensing both the can coming back, and Quackton breaking out of the egg, hopped high in the air landing so hard it caused stars to appear on either side of him. He landed right on top of Hunter while Quackton broke out of the egg and got hit by a star, and the incoming can exploding in his face. Hunter and Quackton had to regroup, Yoshi meanwhile ran at them, so Hunter threw out another can.

This time it exploded in all three of their faces, Quackton expecting this pecked at Yoshi when they were mid-air, knocking Yoshi back further. Yoshi managed to recover enough to do his flutter jump. Once on top of the Duck Hunt Duo he kicked his feet back rapidly trapping them and doing a lot of damage. They got away from Yoshi and got enough space between them to put the gunman in the way, then threw out the clay plate and finally the can. Yoshi used his egg roll to try and endure the onslaught; he got shot. First by the gunman, so that knocked him back some, then the clay plate exploded in his face; finally, the can land on top of him.

Hunter charged the downed Yoshi with Quackton getting ready to attack him. Yoshi jumped up and threw an egg aiming at a downward angle; it hit knocking them back, Yoshi landed then dashed forward sticking his legs out with his arms and tail behind him. He kicked Quackton and Hunter in the face which caused them to fly back to the edge of Smashville. Getting up they threw the can which moved twice before stopping, Yoshi hit it with an egg sending it back. Yoshi ran forward jumping over the can; he got in Quackton's face who pecked him multiple times knocking him down, the can moved closer towards them, so Yoshi flew into it.

Quackton & Hunter ran together towards the downed Yoshi, but he saw them coming. Yoshi waited until they got in range, then used his giant head, smashing into Duck & Hunter sending them flying offstage. Quackton grabbed Hunter, and they flew back to safety. Yoshi started walking up to them extending his hand, Hunter took it first.

"Good Match, you guys had me going", Yoshi said taking a breath. "Also, how do you guys keep track of your ammo?

"Years of practice plus some help from friends," Hunter said looking tired.

"Hey, Yoshi how does it feel getting shot?!" Pikachu yelled. "There's a reason we don't allow guns in Pokemon."

"You were both impressive; I can't wait for this tournament!" Miss Shell called out with stars in her eyes, as Hunter and Quackton made their way to the Hot-air balloon.

"Thanks, and Yes smaller bullets certainly hurt more," Yoshi said hopping back into the balloon too.

 **No Contest**

 **"** So shall we get back ton land?" Isabelle asked everyone nodded. "Good cause I got to get back to work he he." Isabelle laughed as she readied the hot air balloon.

Feeling the magical force against their bodies drained them of their adrenaline, leaving them tired and out of breathe, but It was over quickly enough.

"Well what do you guys do for fun around here?" Miss Shell asked as they got to the ground.

"Tons of stuff depends on what you're into," Pikachu said then he got angry. "Can you get this stuff off me already?"

"Sure," Miss Shell smirked. "On one condition." She held her hand so no one would interrupt.

"What?" Pikachu sighed. Hunter took this as a sign to leave, so Isabelle walked him and Quackton to the Mansion.

"Take me shopping sometime, we can get each other the cutest gear!" Miss Shell grinned. Pikachu gave Yoshi a help me look.

"B-But, fine." Pikachu agreed. Yoshi started to walk away too. "Hey, Yoshi where you going?"

"I got tribe stuff to do!" Yoshi called back not breaking stride of turning around.

"He's a load of crap!" Pikachu said under his breathe, Miss Shell stood by nervously.

"I'm Sorry, here..." Miss Shell gave Pikachu a hug, therefor using her hands to absorb the ink. Then she gave Pikachu a quick kiss on the cheek. "Also, the ink comes off with water too." She said before turning into a squid and super jumping into the air.

Pikachu was now alone and back to yellow. " Now that was electric... chu chu chu." Pikachu laughed he then run off deciding to get the window shopping done.

 **Smash Mansion**

Isabelle walked Hunter and Quackton back to the Smash Mansion, "So I heard you were going to be a fighter?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I been training with a fishing rod, as well as a Lloyd rocket." Isabelle cheered. "My favorite thing is the party popper its so much fun!" Hunter smiled at her antics.

"So what floor and room are you in?" Quackton asked.

"Well the second floor cause the first is for recreational stuff right?" Isabelle asked Hunter nodded. "If I recall I'll still be running the town at least partly." Hunter frowned at that.

"Don't overwork yourself OK, please take breaks. Maybe we can go swimming together?" Hunter squeezed Isabelle's paw. They approached the Mansion.

"I'd like that," Isabelle smiled. "For now though I, we should do our best to help each other." Isabelle said as she turned and waved leaving Hunter and Quackton alone.

"Always." Hunter said watching her leave.

 **Author's Note: This took some time to write. I added the Inkling as a spur of the moment thing and ran with it, same thing with Isabelle. Next Time I will dig into Hunter and Quaxkton's side job. Brother!**

 **Also, do you like the names?**


	2. Talking Smack

**Author's Notes: Know it's only been a few days, but I'm amazed by how much attention this story has received.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SAgotogether: Thank you so much tried reaching you via PMs but they were disabled, anything you think I should add, ask away. Also, yeah Duck Hunt Dou is one of the most fun characters to play as or watch in my opinion. Glad you like the names too!**

 **Guest: Glad you took the time to review, you're my first ever guest so here's to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros I also can't imagine the stress it creates.**

It was noon in the Smash Mansion everyone has gathered in the lobby awaiting Master Hand's introduction; they were all assigned seating as they appeared in the series. Hunter and Quackton were between Shulk and Bowser Junior, two smashers they got along with well enough. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and everyone got quiet to show respect for Master and Crazy Hand.

They appeared after some bone-chilling laughter Master Hand's voice boomed out. "Everyone welcome to Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate! As I'm sure, you're wondering who the final five Smashers are, but they're already selected. Now help me introduce the newest fighter."

Crazy Hand spoke up. "Hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom weighting about ten pounds Piranha Plant!" On the top of the steps, a potted plant with a red and white spotted head appeared before them. Everyone either laughed or booed.

"Well can't say I was expecting anything different!" It spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Hanarip. I hail from the Mushroom Kingdom! Eating you is nice… I would say I'm happy to be here, but I will be lying." Chants of "We want Petey." broke out. Hanarip laughed evilly. "Don't worry he's coming; Master Pettey will love biting your heads off as will I." Rihanna 'bowed.' Then vanished as Crazy Hand retook center stage.

"Well I think that was an expected response, you see "Hanarip." was not a requested or even a required pick, I can tell you he will not be taking a spot of the five new Smashers, consider it a bonus representation from Mario and Mushroom Kingdom natives." Crazy Hand snapped, and he disappeared all eyes shifted to whoever was the nearest Mario rep until Master Hand spoke up.

"All picks are final, happy smashing everyone!" Master hand disappeared as the lights back came on.

 **In the crowd**

"That was indeed something, but how will he fight?" Shulk asked the people around him.

"No idea I'm looking forward to it though!" Bowser Junior said excitedly ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Same here if only for the laughs," Hunter said still giggling to himself.

"Sort of like how we were treated right?" Quackton mused. "No one thought we make it and look at us now."

"Oh, come on!" Junior objected. "You guys were cool from the start. Besides if a freaking plant can get in, there is still hope for my friend Boo." He cheered eyes still on him. "I'm hungry see you all later."

"Hold on, want to hang out sometime Junior?" Hunter called out, "You have always been friendly with us."

"Sure just trying to build allies is all." Junior chuckled to himself. "At home friends are hard to come by."

"You get used to it after a while," Quackton said, Junior ran off. "Feel like doing anything bud?"

"Nah" Hunter yawned. "Let's take a nap than grab lunch." Quackton nodded as the two went to the elevator.

 **Elsewhere in the crowd**

M. Shell was making her way through the crowd of bodies is trying not to seem pushy or step on any toes. Finally, she emerged to her attended creature Pikachu who was currently around the twelve original Smashers. "Should I?" She was bumped into by Samus, who took off her helmet. "What the shell?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised," Samus said playfully "Things are a little tense now." She said pointing to Mario and Luigi frantically explaining to the others about Piranha Plant. "What's up?"

"I came to get Pikachu, but how the flam can you be two places at once!?" M. Shell asked confused, Samus tried not to laugh.

"It's best not to ask such things in public," Samus said she got up and tapped Pikachu on the head, Pikachu turned but so did some of the others.

"Um, hey, I'm Shell. I came to get Pikachu for shopping…" Shell trailed off sounding so small.

Weren't you the one who criticized Pikachu and Yoshi about not wearing clothes!?" Jigglypuff asked. Shell could only nod.

"She has my vote I been saying that for years," Fox said getting an elbow from Link.

"Weren't you also the only who kissed My Pikachu!?" Jigglypuff yelled getting the others attention. Shell felt like swimming away.

"Hold on Jiggs that got to be a reason right?" Ness Said trying to read Shell's thoughts. Pikachu stopped him by getting between the two.

"Firstly, that shipped sailed long ago Puff, secondly don't even think of reading her mind, Ness!" Pikachu turned to Shell putting his paw on her cheek. "Thirdly she's still new here, but she's friendly right Yoshi?"

"Yeah it was a misunderstanding is all," Yoshi said Pikachu spoke again.

"Right now shall we get going?" Pikachu asked Shell who finally found her voice.

"Yes, but listen I don't mean to make enemies here. It's just sometimes I don't think about my actions, I'm sorry I'll think before acting next time." Shell walked off leaving; it was Samus who stopped her.

"Puff is a bit of a drama queen, everyone here heard Pikachu mumbling to himself, I was the one he told, and I'm okay with it," Samus said out of earshot of the others minus Pikachu.

"You are?" Shell asked. "I don't mean to pry, but why?"

"I'll tell you later. Okay?" Samus said getting back to the group tapping Pikachu on the head again who appeared in a flash using quick attack.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that." Shell exclaimed freaked out by the sheer speed.

"You got to get used to it." Pikachu chuckled. "Let's go," Pikachu said finally leaving the mansion and heading to town.

Ten minutes later they were in town. "So you're but, one Pikachu and your just one Pokemon used to battle?" Pikachu nodded. "Wow! That's awesome that you got picked what 20 years ago?" M. Shell said amazed, they both got lunch for them.

"In fairness, I don't battle anymore; I'm busy running a business, and acting," Pikachu smirked at Shell's shocked expression.

"Right so, should we look for suits or you like casual better?" M. Shell asked as they both laughed. Eating in peace M. Shell took a bite of her sub.

"Actually until recent years, I wasn't allowed to dress up," Pikachu said nonchalantly, M. Shell was laughing. "Crazy I know."

"No way, so what did you dress as?" M. Shell asked interested now finishing off her sub.

"To name a few a doctor, a sailor, and a luchador. The latter I bought with me to Smash, it's getting fitted for mini's to use."Pikachu pointed at the Able Sisters' shop a few doors down.

"Rad! Can we go see it?" M. Shell asked. "I'd love to try on new clothes, bet we get can you in some."

Pikachu grinned. "That's not happening unless you pay me." Pikachu finished eating his sub then they walked into the Able Sisters' shop.

"Welcome to the Able Sisters'." Said Mabel, a blue hedgehog. In the shop, there were shirts, pants, and dresses; all of the various colors and designs like stars or poke-a-dots. M. Shell spotted a dress she was curious since very few girls wore them in her homeworld. The dress was red with a light pink V down the front and back. "That's an old design by Joe he called it Viewtiful. It comes with white leggings for half off if you like."

"Hmm, where is the fitting room?" M. Shell said looking around.

"Oh yes, right this way miss," Mabel said pointing Shell to the back.

Pikachu was looking at the other hedgehog in the room Sable who was sewing away in the corner. "So how's the costume idea I offered coming along?" Pikachu asked the brown hedgehog.

"It is quite an intricate design, but it will be ready in time for the new Tournament," Sable said still focused on her work.

"So what's the split again thirty seventy?" Pikachu asked.

Yes, Thirty for you Seventy for us," Sable answered Pikachu nodded. "Glad we agree."

Pikachu looked over the shop when M. Shell came back in her regular clothes. "It fits you wouldn't mind paying for me, Mr. Chu?"

"Of course not, just this once though," Pikachu said. "Anything else?"

"Well, what kind of accessories do you have?" M. Shell asked.

"We got: Hats, masks, glasses, necklaces, and due to popular demand arm accessories like bracelets, and wristbands," Mable recited cheerfully. "If you want a further explanation then ask Label upstairs."

"Thanks." M. Shell said grabbing Pikachu and leading him upstairs. "Think they have any lingerie?" She whispered in his ear, getting him to jolt his head away in shock. "I'm kidding, what I want is some bracelets maybe some gloves."

"Oh, you got me, but then again it might be better than being naked," Pikachu said as a blush appeared on Shell's face. "You know all about that." He teased. Stomping sounded as they reached the second floor. "What was that?"

"What do you mean you can't carry spiked cuffs?!" The shrill voice of Bowser Junior pierced the room as M. Shell, and Pikachu entered the second floor.

"We do not allow weapons in our shop, to sell or otherwise. The rule includes spikes and or jagged edges." Label a purple hedgehog tried remaining calm and explained the rule.

"You're freaking porcupines, and have customers that carry swords and guns!" Bowser Junior flailed his arms around; he just happened to spot M. Shell "Look she has one!"

"Firstly chill, Secondly, don't go there!" M. Shell pulled her wallet out. "Thirdly, this is all I have on me." She technically told the truth.

"Why are you so angry anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"I expected they have spiked cuffs I could buy so that I could look more like papa," The Yellow Dragon-Turtle said crossing his arms. "These people are liars!"

"It's a legally binding rule, take it up with Isabelle or the Mayor you can fill out a grievance, to change the rule," Label said. Pikachu got an idea.

"How about we take this outside; if you can beat me, I'll take this up to Master Hand," Junior nodded to show he was listening. "If I win you drop this issue and apologize to the Able Sisters. Deal?"

"Fine, where are we doing this?" Junior asked.

"Little Mac's Gym in an hour." Pikachu extended his hand Junior walked away leaving the shop.

"What a heel," M. Shell said. "Do you have bracelets or gloves?" She asked Label.

"Why yes again no jagged edges, but for bracelets, we got black, pink, and white." Label pointed out the colors. "As for gloves, we got the white cartoony gloves or black leather fingerless biker gloves."

"I'll take the white bracelet and the black fingerless gloves," M. Shell pulled out some money and paid for the gloves and bracelets. Pikachu watched the exchange noting M. Shell had money, but he is thinking of battle plans. "You didn't want anything Pikachu?"

"Nope, I'm okay," Pikachu pulled his money out of nowhere. "Here Label consider it payment for the trouble Junior caused." Label accepted the money mouthing thanks.

As M. Shell and Pikachu left the shop, M. Shell asked. "How come you gave them some money? technically Junior did nothing wrong."

"It's to help grow the shop." M. Shell wasn't following. "Every time you buy from them, or anywhere in this plaza, the money goes to the shop so they can expand."

"You're awesome I would never have thought of that!" M. Shell exclaimed as they walked to Little Mac's Gym.

 **With Hunter and Quackton**

"That was a great nap!" Hunter yawned getting up off the bed.

"I'll say seems like we slept for Months!" Quackton said also getting out of bed.

"So think we can grab a bite to eat before trying our commentary?" Hunter asked heading out of the room.

"Of course, that is if something interesting doesn't come up," Quackton said they entered a near-empty lobby. The only other one there was Shulk.

"Hey guys," Shulk said walking up to the duo. "Word is there was an argument at the Able Sisters" shop." Shulk chuckled to himself.. "I'm wondering if I could tag along?"

"Sure why not gets boring listening yo Quakko here," Hunter said. Quackton gave him a peck on the head. "Ow! I thought you liked that nickname."

"I do, however not around people don't get the reference." Quackton mused. Shulk laughed at the antics.

"So where do you guys train?" Shulk asked as they walked out to Smashvillie.

"Little Mac's gym."

"Oh right how's that show coming along?" Shulk asked.

"Hard to get everyone together., Quackton said.

"We want it to be the best it can be," Hunter said.

"Maybe it will work it out one day," Shulk said as they walked up to the entrance of Little Mac's Gym, there would be wrestling ring.

Inside the gym was a lobby area with green walls and black carpet with some machines around, on the Stairmaster was Bowser Junior casually climbing at a study pace.

"What are you... guys doing here?!" Junior paused to catch his breath.

"I'm just here to hear these guys practice commentary," Shulk said looking at the tired dragon-turtle. "You feeling alright?"

"Never better," Junior said grabbing his water bottle. "You guys heard about the argument at the Able Sisters', right?" Junior sighed at the realization.

"Yeah, anything alright?" Hunter asked, noting Junior was curling and uncurling his fist.

"Yeah, I got hot about something, but It's fine now." Junior smiled. "So, you want to turn this into a spectacle?"

"With both parties permission yes!" Quackton said.

"Well, you got my vote."

"Great, thanks we'll leave you alone now," Hunter said they He and Quackton noticed Shulk stay behind with Junior.

Hunter and Quackton walked down the hall hearing the clanging of weights, they came upon the weight room.

"Five more come on! 4, 3, 2, 1, and stop. Great job!" M. Shell praised.

"Alright... I need some water." Pikachu said grabbing the bottle. Hunter and Quackton noticed Pikachu on the hamstring curls with M, Shell sitting beside him.

"Good Job!" M shell cheered patting Pikachu's back, seeing Hunter and Quackton made her act more formal. "What's up? You guys wanna train too?"

"Actually we were wondering if we could talk to Pikachu?" Hunter asked.

Pikachu slid off the machine, his tail getting close to M. Shell for a second. "What's this about?" Pikachu asked.

"We were informed about your challenge to Bowser Jr. so we came looking." Quackton clarified, Pikachu nodded.

"We figured that we could televise it to the Smash Mansion, with your permission of course," Hunter explained excitedly trying not to wag his tail.

"You explained this to Junior too, right?" Pikachu asked getting nods in return. "This is just an excuse to try your wrestling spin-off..." Pikachu paused thinking it over.

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" M. Shell piped in. "Think of how awesome it be beating that kid with everyone watching!"

"Well, you have a point. Ok, I'll do it." Pikachu declared everyone else cheered.

The door swung open as Shulk stepped in with Bowser Jr. close behind. "You guys wouldn't mind if I did commentary with you, right?" Shulk asked.

Hunter and Quackton huddled for a sec. "No, but what about M. Shell here?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I mean she was there after all." Quackton finished.

M. Shell spoke up again. "Actually I was thinking. Could I be a referee?" The others all turned to look at her, which only strengthened her resolve. I was going to ask about being a manager, but I want to get more involved. To determine who really is the best in the world, and let the best man win!" M. Shell emphasized each word like it was a promo.

The other five in the room did a group huddle going over the pro and cons of a decision like this. Pikachu and Junior locked eyes the whole time. "Yes, you can be the referee!" Hunter and Quackton said Together.

 **Author's Notes: I think this will be the motivation to kickstart Super Smash Wrestling after the next chapter though.** **Let me know what moves and or side story you want to see next.**


End file.
